1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera system for use on a vehicle, the camera being directed for showing a reverse view, and more particularly to a camera system mounted to provide a view of a vehicle coupling to a trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drivers of vehicles that are being connected to trailers must move the vehicles backwardly (in reverse) toward the trailers in order to connect the vehicle and trailer to one another. Many people are familiar with the use of cars and trucks to tow travel trailers, camper trailers, boat trailers, cargo trailers, or other types of trailers that are connected to the vehicle using a trailer hitch, sometime referred to as a ball hitch. Coupling a vehicle to one of these trailers often involves having a friend or family member standing nearby signaling and calling out as the vehicle is backed toward the trailer. Some larger trailers are connected to the vehicle using a fifth-wheel hitch in which a portion of the trailer's weight is supported on the towing vehicle. Some travel trailers and livestock trailers use a fifth wheel hitch to connect the trailer to the vehicle. Fifth wheel couplings are commonly used to connect freight trailers to tractor trucks or road tractors in an arrangement known as a tractor-trailer or semi-trailer, or sometimes just referred to as a semi.
For the driver of a semi-trailer truck, connecting the towing vehicle to the semi-trailer can be challenging. A person to guide the operation is not always available. On many road tractors, the driver's visibility of the hitch area is blocked by a sleeper cab. Air flow deflectors and other structures may limit visibility as well.